The Only Exception
by NathixG
Summary: OneShot / Sakura poseía en esos pocos papeles, la confesión más grande y sincera que jamás haría en su vida


Bueno mis amores, esta vez les traigo un OS con el que participé en el concurso de San Valentín de un foro narusaku y gané mi primer primer lugar TwT espero que les guste n.n

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. NO permito su publicación en otro sitio por NINGÚN otro usuario

**Rated: **TP.

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**The Only Exception**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

Me encuentro sentada en el borde de la tarima del escenario en la Concha Acústica de Konoha, es un lugar inmenso, majestuoso… Intimidante. Estoy esperando por mi mejor amigo Naruto Namikaze, lo conozco desde que tengo uso de memoria y ha sido el pilar que me ha mantenido de pie y en el que podido apoyarme cuando creía que ya no podía avanzar más.

Me ha pedido que lo acompañe al ensayo de su banda, están por presentarse por primera vez en el escenario en unos pocos días, como es 14 de febrero también me ha invitado a celebrar el día de la amistad… A veces siento que soy cruel con él, sé que gusta de mí pero yo no estoy segura de mí misma, me da miedo lastimarlo y perder a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Suspiro y observo al cielo mientras balanceo mis pies repitiendo en mi cabeza una canción en la que he estado trabajando, Naruto me ha enseñado algo de música así que hasta una partitura le he escrito, mis mejillas se encienden al pensar en ello, los pedazos de papel que llevo en mi pequeño bolso de lado contienen la confesión más importante que jamás haya hecho.

—¡Sakura-chan! —escucho su voz y volteo a verlo, viene tras mío regalándome una radiante sonrisa, se la devuelvo mientras me levanto para ir en su encuentro, gracias a mi torpeza resbalo pero antes de caer casi tres metros siento la mano de Naruto sujetar mi muñeca y tirar de mí.

Lo siguiente que sé es que me encuentro sobre él, mis mejillas color rojo lava mientras sus amigos nos juegan bromas, me levanto presurosa y es cuando noto con terror que el contenido de mi bolso se ha salido en su totalidad.

—¿E..Estás bien… Sakura-chan? —pregunta Naruto apenado mientras se apresura a agarrar las hojas, entro en pánico e intento quitárselas antes de que vea el contenido, sin embargo es tarde—. Sakura-chan… ¿Has escrito una canción?

No sé dónde esconder mi rostro, este es uno de esos momentos en los que agradecería que me tragara la tierra, él no me mira sino que sigue leyendo, estoy tentada a quitársela de las manos, salir corriendo al aeropuerto más cercano, comprar un pasaje a Dubai y cambiarme el nombre a Linda Parker.

—¿Quieres que la toquemos? —me pregunta de repente.

—Y..Yo… —odio que mi cuerpo me traicione cuando más lo necesito, Naruto me sonríe como siempre al parecer, sin embargo hay algo en su cara que lo hace ver más guapo, más tierno… Más enamorado.

—Ven, sé que tienes una voz hermosa —toma mi mano con cuidado y nos acercamos donde están Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru, él les enseña la partitura, todos la ven por menos de un minuto, asienten y se ponen a tocar, siento que me invade una emoción nostálgica por escuchar mi pequeña obra siendo interpretada, y no puedo evitar cantar.

_Cuando era más joven  
Vi llorar a mi papá  
Y maldijo al viento  
Rompió su propio corazón  
Y vi  
Cuando trató de repararlo_

Lágrimas se derraman a través de mis mejillas al recordar ese día, mi padre rogándole a mi madre que se quedara, ella y yo éramos todo en su mundo, su universo, pero ella se fue en busca de su sueño adolescente perdido de ser una gran estrella del Pop, ahí estuvo ese baka de cabello rubio y ojos azules abrazándome con su pequeña figura de 6 años mientras yo le empapaba la camisa por el dolor que significaba haber perdido a mi figura materna por un capricho y a la vez ver como mi papá se hundía en una depresión intensa, tiempos en los cuales la familia Namikaze se aseguró de que yo estuviera aseada y alimentada.

Entonces me preguntaba, ¿qué propósito tenía el enamorarse? ¿qué podría haber de bueno en ello cuando se echaban en cara todo aquello que una vez aceptaron pero que al final no fueron capaces de soportar? Yo no quería vivir eso, no quería ser feliz y luego caer en la miseria como en la que estaba mi padre, perjudicando a otros de forma tan directa como me tocó a mí… un día de verano mientras lloraba en el suave pecho de Naruto grité con rabia que nunca me enamoraría, él sólo me abrazó, sin decir nada, sin críticas, sólo siendo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento.

_Y mi mamá juró que  
Ella nunca se dejaría olvidar  
Y ese fue el día que prometí  
Nunca cantaría sobre el amor_

_Si este no existe  
_

Aquellos días que creí eran un tormento se convirtieron en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar el día en que llegó una nota a mi casa anunciando que mi madre había muerto en un accidente de tránsito, al parecer iba alcoholizada y con el pie pegado al acelerador… fue devastador, recuerdo preguntarme ¿por qué una pequeña niña de nueve años debía vivir ese tipo de cosas? ¿Qué clase de Karma traía encima para que me sucediera justamente a mí? Naruto siempre me respondía…

—_Sakura-chan, no hay nada en este mundo que no puedas afrontar, y si sientes que no puedes sola pues yo estaré ahí para llevarte cargada con tal de que sigas adelante —_fue en ese momento en el que mi corazón empezó a latir con un poco más de fuerza cada vez que estaba a su lado, aunque me empeciné en negarlo.

_Pero querido,  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción_

Recuerdo mi primer San Valentín a los catorce años, estaba con mi mejor amiga Ino en el receso y de repente frente a mí se apareció el peluche más tierno y algo extraño que había visto nunca en forma de oso blanco con detalles azules, al ver quién me lo entregaba me sonrojé como la colegiala que era, Naruto como siempre con sus detalles infaltables.

—_Dicen, Sakura-chan, que si le pones nombre a un peluche que te ha regalado alguien, esa persona estará contigo por siempre —_yo tomé el peluche sin habla y él continuó_—. Y yo pretendo cumplir la promesa que te hice hace siete años, estar contigo siempre._

—_Katsuyu —_hablé en un susurro mientras veía con cariño el peluche_—. Le pondré Katsuyu… Feliz día de la Amistad, Naruto _—ese día le entregué un monedero en forma de rana que aún hoy en día lleva consigo a donde quiera.

La imagen de mi papá celoso se me viene a la mente y me hace sonreír, sin embargo también el mismo miedo que me recorrió aquella vez, porque los recuerdos de la infeliz relación de mis padres eran como mis propios demonios, diciéndome siempre que ninguna relación, por muy fuerte que fuera, duraría para siempre.

_Tal vez yo sé, en algún lugar  
En lo profundo de mi alma  
Que el amor nunca dura  
Y tenemos que encontrar otras maneras  
Para hacerlo solos  
O mantener una cara seria  
_

En vista de que Naruto hacía cada vez más evidentes sus sentimientos hacia mí y yo le tenía terror a los noviazgos tomé la que fue la decisión más dolorosa y tonta para mí…

Lo alejé para continuar la vida que creía que era indicada, sin ningún tipo de relaciones afectuosas que no fueran de amistad o familiares.

_Y yo siempre he vivido así  
Manteniendo una confortable, distancia  
Y hasta ahora  
Me había jurado a mí misma que era una sola  
Con la soledad  
_

Me dolió lastimarlo de esa forma pero no quería volver atrás y aceptar que estaba equivocada, el orgullo me consumía como una coraza que había creado para protegerme. Varios chicos intentaban ligar conmigo, sin embargo los rechazaba categóricamente a todos y cada uno de ellos sin excepción ni la más mínima oportunidad. Ino decía que estaba siendo tonta, sin embargo yo sólo creía estar siendo precavida, después de todo muchos también tenían muy mala fama, sin contar que me mataban las miradas desoladas que me lanzaba Naruto si veía que uno de ellos me hablaba de forma coqueta, porque nunca dejé de estar al pendiente de él, como él nunca dejó de protegerme a mí.

_Porque ninguno de ellos valía la pena, pero  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción_

Finalmente sucedió, uno de los rechazados (Deidara), dolido, me tendió una emboscada cuando salía de mi práctica del coro que por lo general eran bastante tardes, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, intentó besarme y yo hice un escándalo, y en menos de un parpadeo de ojos un rayo naranja me lo quitó de encima para caerle a puñetazo limpio una vez cayeron al suelo, jamás había visto a Naruto tan molesto en los años que llevábamos conociéndonos, agradecí al cielo que sus prácticas de futbol coincidieran en horario con las mías, él me había salvado nuevamente.

Tras lograr que se separara recuerdo que sus palabras fueron…

—_Jamás, Sakura-chan, y escúchame bien… —_me hablaba con la respiración entrecortada y colérica_—. JAMÁS… vuelvas a separarme de ti —_mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y lo abracé con fuerza.

—_Jamás… —_le aseguré con un hilo de voz—. _Gracias —_desde ese día me prometí que no volvería a alejarlo de mí.

_Tengo un estricto control sobre la realidad  
Pero no puedo  
Dejar ir lo que está delante de mí aquí  
Sé que te vas  
Por la mañana, cuando despiertas  
Déjame con alguna prueba de que no es un sueño  
_

Vuelvo a la realidad y lo observo mientras él me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa tocando la guitarra, siempre me ha parecido guapo cuando lo hace, Naruto Namikaze, de ahora 18 años es el chico que siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, aquel que siempre veló por mí, que siempre me brindó su apoyo cuando lo necesitaba aunque no se lo pidiera, él era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre creí de la vida… Él era la excepción a la regla.

_Ohh -  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción_

Y tendría que estar loca para no aceptarlo en mi vida.

_Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción  
Tú, eres, la única excepción_

Siento una carga desaparecer de mi pecho, una alegría inmensa inundar cada parte de mi torrente sanguíneo haciendo que llegue a todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo ante mi nuevo descubrimiento que en realidad era bastante evidente… Quería a Naruto como más que un amigo, por Dios que sí… él es todo lo que nunca esperé y sin embargo estaba ahí para mí listo para que yo lo tomara.

_Y voy en vía a creer en ello_

_Oh, y voy en vía a creer en ello._

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso, simple, un suave roce… mi primer beso, siento que mi alma sube al cielo y cae como loca, sonrío al ver su cara roja de sorpresa.

—Te quiero, baka —le susurro, él deja caer su preciada guitarra para abrazarme y dar vueltas conmigo riendo feliz y contagiándome con su energía.

—¡Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura-chan! —al bajarme unos aplausos se escuchan, todos nuestros amigos nos observan, veo que sus padres y el mío están ahí, aunque mi papá tiene cara de pocos amigos sé que está feliz, él confía en Naruto —Sakura-chan… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sonrío por lo nervioso que se ve… mi tonto rubio todavía cree que voy a rechazarlo.

—Claro que sí… Baka.

Él es la excepción a mis reglas, por eso y más, es lo que más quiero y necesito en mi vida, y soy feliz por haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de ello.

Tal vez, después de todo… Toda regla tendría su excepción.

—Te quiero.

**.-*Fin*-.**


End file.
